Joven y estúpido
by OlivierCash
Summary: Cuando los enados se encuentran presos por los elfos en el Bosque Negro,Tranduil y Thorin comparten una pequeña conversación que les hará recordar los sentimientos que una vez compartieron. Pareja: ThorinxThranduil


Bueno,antes que nada la obra original fue escrita por Tolkien y la pelicula es de Peter Jackson.

Espero que os guste el fic,es el primero que escribo de esta pareja y hacia mucho que no escribia fics,jamás pensé que esta pareja me gustaria tanto como lo hace,pero bueno,espero que os guste :)

Con cada segundo que pasaba,el tiempo se le pasaba más y más lento. Estaba sentado sobre el suelo y apoyado en la pared del fondo de su celda,hacía horas que había desistido en conseguir abrir la puerta. Lo único interesante que había ocurrido desde que lo encerraron ahí,fue la llegada de comida,por lo menos la ración de comida fue muy generosa,para ser un prisionero. Levantó la cabeza y vio que se había llevado el plato de comida,pero no podía decir cuando,el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente en ese sitio.

De vez en cuando se acercaba a los barrotes para intercambiar algunas palabras con Balin,pero este estaba molesto con él por haber rechazado la oferta del rey elfo. Aunque Thorin,no comprendía como a Balin se le podría pasar por la cabeza que alguien como él,aceptara una oferta que viniera de ese rey. Bueno,si que se lo podía imaginar,lo más seguro es que Balin hubiera pensado que Thorin recordaría la vieja relación que tuvo con el rey,o que pensaría que esa seria la única manera de salir de ese sitio que tenian. Pero aunque Thorin sabia que Balin tenía toda la razón,su orgullo le impidió aceptar el trato del rey y menos delante de esos estúpidos elfos que tenía como guardias.

Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo,estaba aburrido,no sabía que hacer ni como salir de ahí y eso le molestaba. La única esperanza que quedaba,era que Bilbo pudiera encontrar una manera de liberarlos,cosa que no contentaba del todo a Thorin,pero aceptaba y esperaba,Bilbo había demostrado ser alguien digno de confianza y Gandalf confiaba en él,por lo tanto Thorin creía que en Bilbo y que se las apañaría para lograr liberarlos. El problema radicaba en que eso no lograba hacer la espera más llevadera.

Pero,para sorpresa de Thorin,escuchó un sonido que le sorprendió y le saco de sus pensamientos,el sonido de la celda abrirse,por lo cual durante unos instantes pensó que Bilbo por fin había podido liberlarlos. Pero estos pensamientos se esfumaron,cuando al alzar la cabeza,se encontró con un grupo de guardias elfos que lo observaban fijamente y con aire de prepotencia que molestaba a Thorin.

— El rey exige su presencia— proclamó uno de los elfos,el que parecía ser el líder con algo de desprecio.

— Ya he hablado lo suficiente con él,no tengo ganas de verle la cara de nuevo — respondió Thorin.

Thorin observó,como detrás de los elfos,Balin le miraba fijamente,en sus ojos podía ver como prácticamente le exigía a aceptar e ir para negociar con el rey. Thorin suspiró,si lo pensaba en frio,Balin tenía razón,por ello Thorin decidió seguir el consejo silencioso de su amigo y aceptar,aunque no llegaran a un acuerdo,cosa que se imaginaba que pasaría,podría decirle a Balin que lo había intentado. Thorin se tragó su orgullo y decidió hablar con el rey.

— Aun así,insisto.

— Esta bien,llevadme ante vuestro rey.

Thorin se levantó y caminó hacía ellos,sus pasos eran firmes y decididos,aunque fuera un prisionero,quería demostrarles que realmente,era un rey. En cuanto salio,los elfos lo rodearon,pero en esta ocasión no lo encadenaron, y lo llevaron por los bellos pasillos del palacio.

Thorin caminaba con la mirada firme,pero en ocasiones observaba algunos tapices o la decoración de los pasillos,eran tan diferentes a Erebor,pero no por ello no eran hermosos.

Caminaron durante unos minutos entre pasillos y pasillos,se alejaban de lo que parecían ser las estancias mas importantes del palacio,hasta que llegaron a un largo pasillo en cuyo final había una puerta de madera con una decoración muy sencilla en comparación con todo lo demás que había contemplado.

Los guardias pararon frente a la puerta y se posicionaron en ambos lados de esta. Después,el que había hablado,se movió y abrió la puerta. Con la cabeza le indicó a Thorin que entrara,este simplemente entró,pero todo aquello se le hacia un tanto extraño.

La habitación era relativamente pequeña,para lo que había visto del castillo. La pareres estaban cubiertas con finas telas y en un lateral se podía apreciar una pequeña puerta hacia un jardín,pero casi no podía verla. El suelo estaba cubierto por diversas alfombras,todas tejidas a mano con un sin fin de detalles. La habitación estaba iluminada por varias velas y una chimenea encendida en el fondo del lugar. Apenas había muebles,solo algunas mesas y unos pocos armarios,pero todos delicadamente trabajados Frente a la chimenea,se hallaba un pequeño y aparentemente cómodo sofa y frente a este,una especie de diván donde se encontraba Thranduil,el rey elfo,el cual en esos momentos tenia en una de sus manos una copa de vino,mientras que la otra la usaba para apoyarse. Thorin se fijó que no llevaba la corona en esos momentos y las ropas que usaba,no eran las que tendía a usar cuando se encontraba en la sala del trono o realizando actos mas oficiales.

Thranduil miró a Thorin con sus fríos y penetrantes ojos azules,movió un poco la cabeza,señalando al sofá,invitándole a tomar asiento.

— No gracias,llevo demasiado tiempo sentado en el suelo de una celda,ahora quiero estirar un poco las piernas— respondió Thorin con un tono de molestia mas que claro.

Thranduil simplemente suspiró y tomó un pequeño trago de su copa. Thorin comenzó a andar por la habitación y Thranduil no le quitaba el ojo,pero todavía no decía nada.

— Bueno rey elfo,me harías un gran favor si me dijeras el porqué de traerme a esta habitación— Thorin siguió caminando, él tampoco perdía de vista a Thranduil— O acaso...¿te has acordado de lo que una vez tuvimos y te apetece revivirlo durante una noche? — preguntó con desprecio y burla

—Realmente,solo tenia intención de hablar,pero si pasando la noche conmigo se te endulza algo el carácter,hasta me lo plantearía.

Ese comentario molestó bastante a Thorin y se quedo frente a Thranduil,hacia mucho tiempo que no se veía y la mención de lo que compartieron,era un tema un tanto delicado,pero eso no consiguió que no buscara la manera de contraatacar.

— Creo que te sentaría mejor a ti,creo que recordar que siempre te ponías de buen humor luego de una noche debajo de mi.

Thranduil le miro bastante mal,pero pareció querer relajarse,así que se acabó su copa de un trago y la dejó sobre una mesilla que tenía cerca. Luego se acomodó un poco para poder estar frente Thorin,sin tener que levantarse.

— Bueno,ya que te ha dado por hablar sobre lo que paso hace años...— Thranduil suspiró y miró fijamente a Thorin— no como rey,sino como un viejo amante,quiero pedirte que no vayas a la montaña.

Thorin abrió sus ojos lo máximo que pudo,no podía creerse que Thranduil le pidiera eso,cuando estaba claro que pasara lo que pasara,estaba decidido a llevar hasta allí. Dio un golpe a una mesa y se acercó a Thranduil,quedando a menos de un paso de distancia.

—¡No! Y en serio,no puedo comprender porque me pides algo como eso.

En el tono de Thorin se notaba odio y resentimiento debido a lo que ocurrió tantos años atrás. Thranduil simplemente volvió a suspirar y apoyó su codo sobre el diván,para después colocar su cabeza sobre su mano.

— Tengo mis razones.

Fue la simple respuesta de Thranduil,cosa que por supuesto,enfureció mas a Thorin e hizo que este acortara la distancia entre ambos,sin percatarse de ello.

— ¿A igual qué tenías tus razones para darnos la espalda cuando suplicamos tu ayuda?

— Ya me imaginaba que me saldrías con ese tema— Thranduil no pareció inmutarse mucho,por supuesto,eso enfureció más a Thorin — Thorin,comprende de una vez que antes de nada soy un rey,no iba a poner en peligro a mi pueblo por algo que claramente estaba perdido,si hubiéramos intervenido,habríamos acabado como muchos otros,quemados bajo las llamas del dragón y puedo asegurarte,que eso es algo que no quiero volver a sufrir.

Thorin pudo notar cierta melancolía en las últimas palabras de Thranduil y durante unos segundos se calmo un poco y recordó lo que Thranduil le había mostrado en la sala del trono. Realmente debía desagradarle el tema a Thranduil si cuando eran amantes jamás le había mencionado nada al respecto,o igual simplemente era demasiado vanidoso para mostrar el problema estético que tenía en la cara.

— Y yo vi como mis amigos y mi pueblo perecían bajo las llamas,¡comprende que no es algo agradable!— volvió a reprochar Thorin. Fue en ese instante en el que notó que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de Thranduil y podía sentir la respiración del otro demasiado cerca para su gusto,o mas bien para su aguante— Si nos hubieras ayudado,todo habría sido demasiado distinto— en su voz se palpaba la tristeza,la tristeza por las perdidas,por la perdida de su pueblo,de su abuelo,de su hermano,la locura de su padre y la perdida de las muchas cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron — incluso lo nuestro podría haber sido diferente...

Una pequeña risa sarcástica salió de la garganta de Thranduil y este miró a Thorin con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que mas bien parecía una triste mueca.

— Si tu abuelo me hubiera hecho caso,el dragón no hubiera atacado Erebor,no habría muerto nadie y lo de la locura de tu padre es algo que parece que os viene de familia— despotricó Thranduil,se notaba un tanto resentido — Ah y lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado aunque no hubiera llegado el dragón,¿te crees que no me entere de la cantidad de enanos que pasaron por tu cama?

Thorin abrió sus ojos a más no poder y se quedó pálido como una hoja de papel ante las últimas palabras de Thranduil,de golpe toda la ira que tenía acumulada se esfumó y lo invadió la culpabilidad,no se creía que eso estuviera pasando,estaba tan seguro que él tenía toda la razón en el asunto y de repente se sentía culpable.

—¿Cómo lo se? ¿acaso pensabas que los criados y los enanos de Erebor eran sordos y mudos? Thorin,todos cuchicheaban sobre tus aventuras nocturnas.

— Era joven y estúpido,pensaba que tú no me veías como nada mas que un utensilio para darte placer,por eso me ofuscaba y buscaba maneras de calmarme.

—Sigues siendo joven y estúpido— Thorin fue a replicarle ese comentario,pero Thranduil alzó un poco la mano para indicarle que le dejara acabar— Al menos para mí,nos llevamos unos milenios de años,para mí tu siempre seras joven,lo de estúpido no es algo que pueda remediar.

El enano se sintió un poco más relajado después de esa pequeña broma de Thranduil,nadie lo notaria,pero la manera en la que lo llamo estúpido,era su tono para las bromas. Se sentía feliz,que después de tanto tiempo,pudiera apreciar esos tonos de su voz. Y Thorin,hizo algo que hacía ya mucho que no hacía,sonrió y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Thranduil,aquella que en verdad estaba herida y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura.

— Durante tanto tiempo,pensé que eras inalcanzable,que aunque pasáramos momentos,no solo teniendo sexo,sino hablando,riendo o simplemente estando juntos,aun así,pensaba que nunca podría llegar hasta a ti,pero,siento que estaba equivocado y me cegué. Durante todos estos años...he pensado en ti,cuando después de un día de trabajo en la fragua,volvía a casa bajo el cielo estrellado,en esas luces podía verte,podía ver cuando me hablabas con entusiasmo de las luces plateadas que tanto te gustaban— Thorin suspiró,nunca se habría creído capaz de sincerarse tanto con Thranduil y miró a Thranduil,este le sonreía dulcemente,como hace tanto tiempo— Te he extrañado,te he extrañado más de lo que yo mismo pensaba ser capaz de hacerlo.

— Me estoy preguntando si estas enfermo,porque me cuesta creer que tú hayas sido capaz de sincerarte tanto conmigo y menos aun en un tema tan sentimental como este — Thranduil pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thorin y lo atrajo un poco hacía él — Ambos hemos cometido errores y ambos nos hemos herido mutuamente...yo también te he extrañado,mucho.

— Lo se y durante mucho tiempo hemos estado pagando por esos errores...siento,que ya es hora,que comencemos a revolverlos— Thorin correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a juguetear un poco con el pelo de Thranduil — Te quiero y no quiero volver a perderte de nuevo — Thorin se separó un poco de Thranduil,cosa que pareció extrañar a este— Muéstrame como eres.

—¿En...serio?— por primera vez en el rato que llevaban juntos,Thranduil se mostró sorprendido. Pero Thorin asintió,así que comenzó a retirar el hechizo de su rostro y a mostrarlo tal y como era — Me cuesta creer que me lo hayas pedido.

La respuesta a eso fue un beso,como los de antaño,al principio Thranduil no se lo esperaba,no esperaba que Thorin fuera capaz de besarle con ese aspecto. Además de que le molestaba y dolía un poco cuando la herida estaba a la vista,pero la ocasión lo merecía,había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron besarse. Por lo que se dejaron llevar y recordar lo que había sido hace muchos años. El beso fue seguido por una gran cantidad de besos,unos mas cariñosos y otros mas apasionados. Tras un rato así separaron sus caras un poco,pero seguian sin separar sus cuerpos,Thorin se encontraba tumbado sobre Thranduil,el cual no se había movido del divan en toda la velada.

— Aun con esa herida,sigues siendo el ser mas bello que he visto — dijo Thorin acompañando las palabras de un beso en la mejilla herida.

— Creo que la locura esta afectándote esta noche,estas demasiado romántico para lo que solias ser.

— Bueno,puede que la madurez me haya sentado bien. Además,pensaba que eso te gustaba.

— No digo que me disguste,solo que me extraña— la voz de Thranduil sonó un poco triste.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?.

— No vayas a la montaña,si vas allí,morirás a manos de Smaug — Thranduil miraba a Thorin convencido.

Thorin tuvo que tragarse sus insultos y quejas,no quería iniciar una discusión muy violenta por ese tema.

— Lo siento Thranduil,pero voy a ir,he invertido demasiado en este viaje y ansió volver a mi hogar,ansió volver a estar en los pasillos por los que de pequeño encorria a Dís,quiero que sus hijos puedan conocer el sitio del que les hablaba en las historias que les he contado. Quiero que aquellos que vivieron allí vuelvan a casa y que aquellos que nunca pudieron conocer Erebor encuentren su hogar allí— su voz se escuchó soñadora y esperanzadora.

— Thorin,sois trece enanos,el dragón os matara,se realista,los llevas a la muerte.

— Lo tengo todo planeado y te aseguro que no morirá nadie de mi compañía,no permitiré que el dragón me vuelva a arrebatar a alguien que me importa— respondió decidido de sus palabras. Sus pensamientos fueron a parar a la Piedra del Arca,con ella contaría con la ayuda de los demás enanos y podría recuperar su hogar.

Thranduil pareció hartarse de escuchar las palabras de Thorin,unas palabras que para él carecían de sentido,porque él conocía demasiado bien el poder de los dragones,lo conocía mejor que Thorin,aunque a este le costara creerlo. Por lo que empujó a Thorin al suelo y después se levantó del diván. Thorin lo miró muy sorprendido,pero en seguida se levantó y se quedó mirando al rey elfo,este camino un poco y se quedó frente a la chimenea,dándole la espalda a Thorin.

— Si vas morirás y no solo eso,despertarás al dragón y conseguirás que este destruya la Ciudad del Lago y es posible que hasta nos ataque a los elfos— su voz sonaba seria y prepotente,le hablaba como lo había hecho unos días antes en el salón del trono — Y si vas,no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti,lo nuestro se habrá acabado y esta vez,definitivamente.

Thorin sintió unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse contra Thranduil y pegarle con lo que sea,sus palabras eran molestas,pero el tono era insufrible. Pero,haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que poseía,apretó sus puños y no se lanzo a hacer algo de lo que se acabaría arrepintiendo.

Se dio la vuelta,dándole la espalda a Thranduil. Le molestaba y enfurecía que no le apoyara en eso,siendo que era algo tan importante para él,pero era Thranduil y este ante todo era un rey para los elfos,por lo que Thorin seria ante todo el Rey bajo la Montaña,aunque tuviera que sacrificar lo que podria tener con Thranduil,pero no,no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo.

— Retirate — fueron las secas palabras de Thranduil,carentes de sentimiento,carentes de la ternura y el amor que hace unos instantes le había demostrado. Y su aspecto,volvía a ser el de siempre,tan perfecto,ocultando la oscura realidad de su rostro.

Thorin gruño en protesta,pero caminó totalmente decidido ante la puerta,si Thranduil le trataba así,no iba a tratarlo con cariño...pero no podía simplemente volver a perderlo. Ese pensamiento fue lo que hizo,que justo antes de poner su mano sobre el pestillo de la puerta,se diera la vuelta para hablarle.

— Me iré,pero cuando sea de nuevo el Rey Bajo la Montaña,te aseguró que volveré aquí,que no caeré en la locura que afecto a mi abuelo y a mi padre,que te regalaré las joyas que tanto ansias como prueba de lo que me importas y te haré tragar tus palabras,cuando logre,aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo,que todos vean lo que sientes por mí y en ese momento,aquello que podría ser,se volverá en aquello que es — dicho esto abrió la puerta y comenzó a salir por esta — Y es posible que te haga tragarte algo más que tus palabras— tras esa última frase,cerró la puerta con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria,haciendo un gran estruendo.

Thranduil se dio la vuelta y observó la puerta por la que acababa de salir Thorin,soltó un suave y melancólico suspiro,algo le decía que eso no iba a salir bien,aunque realmente ansiaba que Thorin cumpliera aquello que le había dicho,pero,en el fondo de su corazón,algo le decía,que las bellas bonitas de Thorin eran solo eso,palabras.

— Sigues siendo joven y estúpido.


End file.
